


Gettin' Hitched

by bugspr4y



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugspr4y/pseuds/bugspr4y
Summary: Two old gay dudes got booboos and they have a conversation as they relax after taking care of their injuries. Brick is a softie and a hopeless romantic, and Mordecai is oblivious! We all like that here.
Relationships: Brick/Mordecai (Borderlands)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Gettin' Hitched

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted any of my writing anywhere. And this isn't proofread or beta'd because I'd rather have a heart attack than let anyone know that I'm literate. Pls let me know what you think bc I wld love to post more tbh!!

“You ever think about gettin’ hitched, Mordy?” Brick slumped on his cot. His head hung upside down over the side, peering into their makeshift bathroom. 

Brick had cleaned out the building next to his community garden a little after he got to the Backburner. He tossed out boxes and crates that took up space, and shoved them into neighboring buildings. In one, he found an old couch, and in another, a cot, both of which he gladly took for his own new pad. The cot and the couch faced each other on opposite sides of the room. And he crudely nailed a hook to hang a dirty mirror over the sink. It wasn’t a cozy house by any stretch, but it was better than sleeping in a sleeping bag under a tattered tarp. He still kept the door of the “house” open to let air flow through. Buildings don't breath as well as tents. 

“What?” Mordecai stared back at him through the stained mirror. An eyebrow quirked up as he squinted. Shaky hands unwrapped the last band-aid in the box and he placed it over the scrape on his neck. Some of the wound still poked out from behind the adhesive. He discarded the trash to fall onto the metal floor. 

“Y’know. Gettin’ married. You ever thought about it?” 

“Not… really…” He muttered as he turned around. “Always been kind of a loner. I never gave it any thought.”

“Oh.” Brick put it simply. A little disappointed. His hands rested on his chest, thumbs wrestling one another as he fidgeted. He fixed his position as the blood rushed to his ears, the cot creaking under his threatening weight. His eyebrows knit together. And he stared straight at the ceiling. 

Mordecai walked back into the room, straightening his loose tank top. He glanced up at Brick. Thumbs rapidly circled one another and the foot on the leg resting on his knee bounced just as frantically. The cot creaked with each bounce. Mordecai let out a small groan. 

“I can see the steam comin’ from your ears, man. Whatchu thinkin’ about?” 

“Marrying you.” 

He stood stunned. A grin creeped up on Mordecai. It spread his face into a big, stupid smile. He shook his head, hand coming up to smack his forehead. Body shook as he laughed. His ears went red hot. And a blush painted itself on his cheeks. Brick’s face changed to a similar colour.

“That was dumb, just forget I said it--”

“What? No, no, shut up,” Mordecai snickered. He waved his hands, shaking his head even more. “God. You’re just real blunt, that’s all.” 

It was what Brick was good at. Being blunt. Saying things that should be obvious. And Mordecai was good at being oblivious to it all. If it smacked him in the face, he wouldn't know it. It helped for Brick to spell it out for him. 

Mordecai gently clasped his hands around Brick’s cheeks. He sighed fondly. Brick’s ears were hot and glowing red against Mordecai’s hands. As Mordecai looked down at him, his eyes crinkled, crows feet peaking at the corners of his eyes. Eyes traveled over Brick’s face. 

Brick’s cheek was purple and bruised. Yellowing around the circumference of the mark. The circles under his eyes were dark from rough, nearly sleepless nights. Familiar scars ran across his face. The scar that dug through his lip quirked up and exposed his canines. Mordy leaned down to peck him on the nose. 

“Maybe I’ll think about it a bit more if it’s gonna be with you.”

Brick broke out into a grin. Teeth bared as his smile grew. He laughed heartily in his chest. He reached up to wrap his arms around Mordecai, and Mordecai came crashing down on top of Brick with a yelp. Trapped in a cage made of two massive arms. Brick gave one good squeeze then released his grip a little. He pressed his lips against Mordecai’s scruffy cheek. 

Mordecai smirked as he pulled away from the touch. He wriggled his fingers out from under himself to swat Brick’s chest. As he was released, he propped himself up on one arm. His fingers laced through one of Brick’s. Dreads fell from behind his ears. They dangled above Brick. 

They leaned into each other for a proper kiss. Quick, although unchaste. Their eyes closed gently. Smiles curled at the corners of their mouths as their lips met. A massive hand came up from behind Mordecai and held the back of his head. Brick let air out through his nose and a hum through his chest; a soft laugh. Mordecai finally broke into a full smile, breaking the kiss. 

“That was a shitty proposal, man,” Mordecai teased. “Didn't even get me a ring or anything.” 

Mordecai pushed himself off of Brick. Old bones cracked. He sat up, straddling Brick’s waist. Brick brought his legs up for Mordecai to lean back against. An elbow rested on a knee that strained against tight jeans. A hand came up to Mordecai’s waist and clung tenderly to the hip bone. 

“That is so not what that was.” Brick laid back with his arms behind his head. His smile was still big. Huge. His eyes refused to move away from Mordecai, who scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I didn't exactly ask.” 

“Oh so now I gotta wait for the real deal?” 

Brick only shrugged. Another playful swat. 

“Goin’ off planet would be a nice honeymoon, though.” 

“Oh yeah, nothing like a romantic getaway with a literal explosive fourteen year old tagging along.” A long leg stretched and slid over Brick’s stomach. Mordecai slid off the cot, adjusting his shirt again. “I'm gonna get you something to ice that cheek.” 

“Promised her I'd take her before I made you any promises. So you’re the one who’s tagging along.” 

Tina took surprising precedence in Brick’s life. The two bonded closely over Bunkers and Badasses, and explosions, and all things cutesie. In a way, he wanted to spoil the crap out of her. She’d been nagging him specifically to go off planet for quite a while, and he’d given in and agreed. Not like it took much; he'd wanted to get off Pandora for years. He could just hand off the Slabs to Rocko and call it quits. It was just a matter of when and how. And if Mordecai was coming along too. 

The fridge clicked open. A soda can cracked. And Mordecai took a loud sip. He called for Brick to catch. Cool metal hit Brick’s outstretched hand with a smack. It immediately made contact with the tender spot on his face. Mordecai walked back to the cot, taking another sip. He swallowed hard.

He settled himself back comfortably in Brick’s lap. Again, he leaned over Brick and pressed a kiss softly against his unbruised cheek. His skin flushed red, melting into the touch. 

“Get me a pretty ring and try asking again." Mordecai smirked and chuckled.

As he started to straighten his posture, a third body broke their position into an uncomfortable pile. She cackled and yelled as cot creaked and threatened to break under itself before it collapsed to the floor below. Both men grunted in pain. Two tiny, scrawny arms managed to wrap themselves around both the men’s necks. Brick tapped against her arm to let off. And her grip tightened. 

“LET ME BE THE FLOWER GIRL, PLEASE, IT’S ALL I’VE EVER WANTED!” Tina’s voice muffled against Brick’s neck.

He looked beyond her head and made eye contact with Mordecai mere inches away. He smirked defeatedly, melting into her grasp. His hand came up to rest on her back. Mordecai cackled at the scene and wrapped his arms around both of them. 


End file.
